


Mai on Sukka

by The Rambling Mai (Loopy)



Series: Mai's Ramblings [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, No Bashing, Parody, Zero Punctuation - Freeform, and making up what she doesn't know, and sometimes lying just for her amusement, just mai interpreting everything in the worst possible light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/pseuds/The%20Rambling%20Mai
Summary: Mai's secret thoughts on all the Avatar ships- and you know the funny is coming when the driest, most critical personality in the show decides to let it all out! Everything Avatar is analyzed and described in the most ridiculous way possible! A fandom classic!Today, Mai looks at the best ship featuring a clown girl: SUKKA!!
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Mai's Ramblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Mai on Sukka

**Mai on... Sukka!**

"Sukka- the Avatar ship for people who like their men girly, their women desperate, and their heat level higher than Ozai on Cactus Juice.

"Sokka has the unfortunate luck to combine the sexiest male body on the planet with a personality so girly even Ty Lee got jealous. Early in his adventures he meets a girl named Suki and falls head over heals for her, drawing yet another disturbing comparison to Ty Lee with both his agility and love for people in CLOWN makeup. Suki is the greatest warrior on the planet, and also the hottest girl on the planet IF YOU LIKE THAT SORT OF THING, and wiser than three Avatars in a barrel, so of course she gives in to whatever chemicals are pumping in her brain and gets with Sokka solely for his hot body.

"Sokka isn't so manly than he doesn't have a fear of commitment, so he spends the next season and a half running as far as he can from Suki and getting it on with everything in a skirt short of his sister UNLESS YOU LOOK AT THE SUBTEXT until Suki finally catches up with him and reminds him of his clown fetish. Fortunately Azula was there to spare everyone from our coming GAG REFLEX and captured Suki and sent her to Alcatraz.

"Eventually Sokka realized he wasn't going to be getting what he wanted from the Earthbending tomboy he'd been hanging with and literally tripped over Suki just in time for his voice to deepen. The two spent the rest of the series competing to see how far they could push the censors with their tent-time and stripping, officially knocking me and Zuko down to the second most gross coupling in the history of television.

"That plain enough for you?"


End file.
